1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contact type single-side probe device and an apparatus and method for testing open or short circuits of conductive lines using the same, and more particularly to a contact type single-side probe device which brings a probe into contact with one end of each of a plurality of conductive lines including a PCB pattern, a data transmission line and an electrical cable, applies AC power to the conductive lines, and tests the open and short circuits of the conductive lines using electrical variation values measured by the probe, and an apparatus and method for testing the open and short circuits of conductive lines using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in order to test an open or short circuit of a multi-line cable such as a data transmission line, the cable is separated from the other circuits and resistance between the both ends of the cable is measured. At this time, at least two operators are necessarily required. If the number of lines of the cable is large, the line number may be forgotten. Accordingly, since repetitive checking may be required, reliability deteriorates and an operation time increases.
In order to detect open and short circuits of transparent electrodes of a flat panel display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or a plasma display panel (PDP), as shown in FIG. 1, current is applied to one end of each of conductive lines 10 and a voltage is measured at the other end of each of the conductive lines 10, thereby testing the open and short circuits of the conductive lines 10. Alternatively, the conductive lines may be examined using a microscope to detect the open and short circuits of the conductive lines.
In order to test the open and short circuits of the conductive lines, at least two probes are required. That is, since a large number of probes are required, cost increases. In addition, if the lengths of the conductive lines are large, at least two operators for checking the open and short circuits of the conductive lines at different positions are required and thus great deal of time and labor are required.